People frequently wear hearing protection when they are in loud or noisy environments. Hearing protection can reduce the amount of noise the user's ears are exposed to. In some cases the user might want to hear some noises, such as a conversations or commands from people around them. If the user is wearing hearing protection, hearing these desirable noises can be difficult or impossible. Therefore, there is a need to allow the user of hearing protection to still be able to hear some external noises, while still reducing the loud or undesirable noises.